Devil Babysitter
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Hiruma diminta menjaga sang keponakan. Padahal dia punya janji dengan Mamotri untuk rapart strategi. Gimana ya, cara Hiruma mengatasinya?  fict pertama saya. RnR please


Hajimemashite Mina!

Salam kenal saia anak baru di FFN

Mohon bimbingan senpai-senpai semuanya...

Devil babysitter

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Story: Mayou Fietry

pair: Hiruma Y & Mamori A

summary: Hiruma diminta menjaga sang koponakan. padahal dia punya janji dengan Mamori

untuk rapat strategi. Gimana cara Hiruma mengatasinya?

Hiruma POV

_**Hito banjuu nagashita namida wo glass ni tamete **_

_** Hibi wareta kagami no naka sosogikomu**_

Handphone sialan itu sudah berdering dengan sangat berisik pagi-pagi begini. Aku membuka mata dengan malas, siapa orang sialan yang berani mengganggu tidurku? Sialan! Aku meraih satu dari sekian banyak handphoneku yang terus-terusan berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon aku langsung mengangkatnya dengan mata yang kembali terpejam.

"Halo!"

"Hiruma-kun," itu dia. Orang sialan yang berani mengganggu tidurku. Seorang wanita yang sejak empat tahun lalu jadi manajerku, "apa manajer sialan?" tanyaku galak, "kau tidak tahu aku sedang tidur?"

"Gomen ne," ucapnya lembut, "sejak semalam aku di sms teman-teman. Semuanya Tanya kenapa tiba-tiba kau meliburkan latihan? Biasanya meskipun sedang tidak ada kuliah kau tetap mengadakan latihan?"

Cerewet! Sejak dulu dia memang sangat cerewet. Dia selalu saja mengajakku untuk berdebat, dan tentu saja, dia selalu kalah. Tapi biarpun dia sangat cerewet. Dengan bodohnya aku kembali merekrutnya menjadi manajerku di Saikyoday, "kau suruh saja bocah-bocah sialan itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Kalau saat pertandingan lawan Enma besok mereka kehabisan tenaga aku akan membunuh mereka dengan peluru asli."

"Baiklah," katanya menurut, "oh iya, bagaimana dengan rapat strateginya?"

"Tentu saja jadi. Di ruang klub jam 9. Sudah tidak ada yang kau perlukan lagi? Aku mau melanjutkan tidur. Pergi sana ke neraka!" dan dengan itu aku memutuskan sambungan.

Damai sekali rasanya mendengar suara manajer bodoh itu pagi-pagi begini. Cih, sial! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku menarik selimutku dan bersiap kembali bergelut dengan alam mimpiku.

Ting… Tong…

KUSO! Apa lagi sekarang? Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya datang ke rumah setan saat penghuninya baru akan tidur? Sudah bosan hidup rupanya! Aku melirik jam kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurku. 7.19 am sudah hampir setengah delapan rupanya.

Ting… tong…

Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Dengan perasaan malas yang sama aku bangun dari tempat tiduku yang nyaman, keluar dari kamarku, membuka pintu, dan tebak siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementku? Bukan, bukan manajer sialan! Entah kenapa aku sedikit mengharapkan dia yang berdiri di depan pintu ini. Tapi sekali lagi ku katakan bukan manajer sialan.

Tapi seorang wanita yang berumur enam tahun di atasku, matanya hijau ermald sepertiku, telinga elf sepertiku, rambut panjangnya berwarna hitam juga sepertiku dan ayah sialan, yah, sebelum aku merubahnya jadi pirang, dan dia sangat cantik, seperti ibuku, "You-kun!" sapanya ceria. Aku diam melirik siapa yang bersamanya. Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur empat tahun sedang memainkan sebuah mobil-mobilan di tangannya, "ngapain kau ke sini?" tanyaku ketus, "berpisah dengan suami sialanmu, hah?"

"Mana mungkin aku berpisah dengan Ryota! Kau tidak menyuruh kakakmu ini masuk,hah?" dia bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku beranjak dari pintu, dan kakak sialan serta setan cilik itu masuk, "wah You, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tinggal di tempat mewah seperti ini!" matanya berbinar-binar memandangi tempat tinggalku. Dasar norak.

Dialah itu, kakak sialan yang menyebalkan. Ayumi Hiruma. Tapi setelah menikah lima tahun lalu marganya berubah menjadi Keichiro. Jadi sekarang namanya adalah Ayumi Keichiro. Mau apa dia datang menggangguku pagi-pagi begini?

"Langsung saja kakak sialan, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Dapurnya dimana You?" lagi-lagi dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku menunjuknya lewat lirikan mata, kakak sialan itu segera beranjak ke sana meninggalkan si setan kecil sialan ini, "You oji-san?" sapa setan kecil sialan sok akrab. Aku tak menanggapi. Tak lama kakak sialan datang membawa dua cangkir kopi. Tumben sekali dia baik, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Begini You, tiga hari ini Ryota sedang ditugaskan di Osaka," kata kakak sialan, aku mendengarkannya sambil meminum sedikit kopiku, "dan aku hari ini ada reuni bersama teman-teman sekolahku, jadi aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Ken. Untuk hari ini saja,"

Reflek aku menyeburkan kopi dalam mulutku karena kaget, "You-kun! Kau jorok sekali!" protesnya, itu gara-gara kau yang mengagetkanku, kakak sialan. Apa katanya tadi? "WHAT THE HELL?" aku menatapnya galak, "ku mohon," ia menatapku dengan pandangan sang sumpah menjijikan, "tidak mau! Kau bisa membawa setan kecil ini reuni. Atau minta bantuan saja pada orang lain, rumahku bukan tempat penitipan bayi," aku menolak dengan tegas.

"You, kau tega sekali pada kakakmu sendiri," katanya dengan nada memuakkan, "aku selalu tega pada siapapun. Lagipula aku banyak pekerjaan. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi bocah sialan itu,"

"Ken itu anak baik You, dia penurut. Kau cukup membiarkannya bermain dengan mainan-mainannya, dia akan diam. Dia minum susu setiap jam sebelas dan setelah itu dia akan tidur. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu."

Sialan. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak tega pada kakak sialan ini. Sejak menikah dia jarang sekali pergi sendirian. Cih, merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus peduli? Tentu saja karena dia kakakku. Sejak kecil yang menemaniku cuma kakak sialan ini. Tidak peduli seberapa nakalnya aku dia tetap menemaniku.

Aku benci sekali situasi ini, "terserah kau sajalah kakak sialan. Tapi kalau setan kecil sialan ini mengacau aku tidak segan-segan menembaknya,"

"Youichi… sudah ku duga kau akan membantuku! Terimakasih, nah Ken, kau baik-baik dengan oji-san ya, jangan nakal. Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, sampai ketemu nanti sore. You, semua keperluan Ken ada di tas ini. Tolong temani dia ya," kakak sialan mencium setan kecil sialan kemudian menatapku dan pergi dari apartementku. Dasar menyebalkan.

"You oji-san, lapar," kata setan kecil itu. Apa peduliku? Aku mengambil permen karet dan memasukannya kemulutku, "lapar," setan kecil itu bicara lagi. Tapi aku tetap tak menghiraukannya. Otakku sedang memikirkan strategi yang akan ku pakai untuk pertandingan besok, "You oji-san lapar…!" nada bicara setan kecil sialan itu meninggi tapi aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, masih menerawang tentang strategi.

"LAPAAARRR…..!" setan kecil sialan itu menjerit keras.

"Iya, iya, aku dengar. Dasar cerewet!" Aku akhirnya menoleh ke arah setan sialan. Kalau lapar terus gimana? Memangnya aku peduliku? Aku membuka tas yang ditinggalkan kakak sialan dan membukanya. Ku lempar semua isinya keluar. Baju, popok, kotak susu, cangkir, mobil-mobilan. Untuk apa dia bawa benda-benda menjijikan begitu? Nah ini dia, aku menemukan bubur bayi. Aku mengambilnya dan beranjak ke dapur. Habis ini bagaimana?

Terserahlah. Ku tuang saja semua isinya ke mangkuk, dan mencampurkan air putih. Ku aduk dengan asal dan membawanya ke ruang tamu kecil itu, tentu saja aku juga membawa satu gelas plastik berisi air putih, "itu makananmu. Makan sendiri," aku melempar mangkuk bubur itu ke meja. Setan kecil sialan memandanginya sebentar, sepertinya sedang menilai makanan buatanku.

"Kau makan sendiri yang benar. Aku mau mandi, jangan sentuh apapun yang seharusnya tidak kau sentuh! Mengerti setan kecil sialan?" aku menatapnya galak. Dia mengangguk kecil. Bagus. Aku segera masuk kamar mandi dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit aku sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Aku menghampiri si setan kecil sialan, dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan dengan ruang tamuku. Mangkuk bubur itu terbalik dan separuh isinya menodai taplak meja yang baru saja ku pasang kemarin, sebagian lagi mengenai sofa. Muka si setan kecil sialan itu jelek sekali karena belepotan bubur, bajunya juga kotor. Gelas plastiknya juga ikut-ikutan terbalik, membasahi karpet beludru coklat yang melapisi lantaiku, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan rumahku, bocah setan sialan?" aku hampir berteriak padanya.

Tapi setan cilik itu hanya menatapku dengan tempang sok polos. Sekarang ruang tamu sialan ini sudah berantakan karena tadi aku juga habis melempar seluruh isi tas kakak sialan ke sembarang arah. Aku menghela nafas berat, "lihat apa yang kau lakukan setan kecil sialan?" aku memberikan _**death glare **_pada setan kecil itu, tapi dia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Seperti tidak takut.

Aku duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih bersih. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku harus ke ruang klub untuk rapat strategi dengan manajer sialan, tapi bocah sialan ini tidak bisa ditinggal di rumah sendirian, dan kalau aku ke ruang klub membawanya? Tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi orang-orang sialan itu kalau mereka melihat setan paling ditakuti di Jepang datang ke kampus membawa seorang bocah. Tidak, reputasiku bisa hancur, dan itu bisa dimanfaatkan orang-orang yang membenciku. Lalu bagaimana rapat strateginya?

_**Hito banjuu nagashita namida wo glass ni tamete**_

_**Hibi wareta kagami no naka sosogikomu**_

Handphone sialan itu berbunyi lagi. Siapa lagi sekarang yang menelpon? Aku melangkah ke kamarku mengambil handphone dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Setan kecil sialan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian, "halo," sapaku malas.

"Hiruma-kun kau dimana?"

Manajer sialan rupanya, kenapa dia menelpon lagi?

"Bukan urusanmu aku dimana! Ngapain kau tanya-tanya?" aku menanggapinya dengan sedikit gertakan, "mou… Kau ini. Kita kan janji akan rapat strategi. Kenapa kau belum datang? Aku sudah menunggumu di ruang klub!"

Aku melirik jam yang bertengger di lemari kecil dekat televisi. Sudah lewat jam Sembilan rupanya. Sialan! Dan, oh menyebalkan. Bocah setan itu mulai menyentuh bazooka yang aku letakan di samping lemari, "hey, jangan sentuh itu!" kataku, setan kecil sialan itu menoleh.

"Apa?" di sebrang telpon ku dengar manajer sialan itu bertanya bingung, "buakan kau. Jangan sentuh itu juga!" setan cilik itu sekarang mulai akan menyentuh shoot gun, "kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!"

"Hiruma-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya manajer sialan khawatir, "ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak- Hey, mau kemana kau setan kecil sialan?"

"Hiruma-kun kau kerepotan, ada apa? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"ya, ya, tungu sebentar!" setan kecil itu lari ke kamarku yang pintunya terbuka, "jangan pernah berani masuk kamarku, setan kecil sialan!"

"Hiruma-kun, aku ke rumahmu ya,"

"Ya, eh apa? Mau ngapain kau kemari?" tapi manajer sialan itu sudah menutup telponnya. Sialan! Manajer sialan itu pasti akan tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat semua kekacauan ini, "kau tunggu disini setan kecil sialan. Jangan sentuh papun. Atau aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela!" ancamku, "oji-san, Ken mau liat tv," kata setan kecil sialan polos, "ya, terserah kau. Tapi ingat jangan sentuh apapun!" setan kecil sialan mengangguk.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan mengganti bajuku. Yah, biarlah manajer sialan itu kemari. Mungkin dia bisa mengatasi setan kecil sialan itu. Aku beranjak ke dapur, mengambil selembar roti tawar dan menolesinya dengan mentega. Selera makanku jadi hilang karena menghadapi setan kecil sialan. Jadi ya sudah, sarapan roti saja.

Ting…. Tong…

Itu pasti dia. Cepat sekali. Aku keluar dari dapur dan membukakan pintu. Ku lihat manajer sialan itu berdiri di depanku dengan tampang cemas, "ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku menggestur tubuhku agar manajer sialan itu melihat bagaimana kacaunya ruang tamuku, "astaga," ia membekap mulutnya.

"Hiruma-kun, apa baru saja ada badai di sini?" tanyanya. Dasar manajer bodoh, "lebih tepatnya ada monster," jawabku melangkah masuk. Manajer sialan mengikuti. Dia menutup pintunya. Mata biru sapphire miliknya memandangi ruang tamuku dengan prihatin, "apa disini sedang ada perang?"

Setan kecil itu menoleh ke arah manajer sialan. Dua orang itu saling bertatapan, "ya ampun Hiruma-kun. Kau menculik anak siapa?" dia kembali bertanya dengan bodohnya, "dasar manajer bego! Buat apa aku menculik anak orang?"

"Kalau begitu, dia siapa?" Manajer sialan mendekati setan kecil sialan, "hay, adik kecil. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Yah, kalau aku harus jujur. Dia bertanya dengan perhatian yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

"Ken. Ken Keichiro!" setan kecil itu menjawab, "oh, hay Ken, aku Mamori. Mamori Anezaki. Okaasan-mu dimana?"

"Okaa-san pergi. Kata Okaa-san aku harus temenin You oji-san," manajer sialan membulatkan matanya, "You oji-san?" dia melirikku. Dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi geli di wajahnya, "Apa?" tanyaku galak.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau punya keponakan yang lucu begini," katanya. Lucu dia bilang? Matanya pasti teganggu karena terlalu banyak makan cream puff, "cih," cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Manajer sialan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, ia membereskan perlengkapan milik setan kecil yang tadi ku lempar asal, "Ken, kita mandi yuk?" ajak manajer sialan dengan nada bicara yang memuakan.

Setan kecil sialan mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia dan manajer sialan lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi, "jangan sentuh apapun yang seharusnya tidak kalian sentuh!" aku memperingatkan. Manajer sialan itu menoleh, "baik You oji-san!" jawabnya sok manis. Aku mengambil laptopku dan mulai bermain dengannya. Ku biarkan saja ruangan ini tetap berantakan, nanti juga manajer sialan itu membereskannya.

"Ken lapar Mamo oba-san," kata si setan kecil sialan saat manajer sialan memakaikannya baju. Manajer sialan menatapku, "kau tidak memberinya makan, Hiruma-kun?" kenapa dia protes? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku juga belum makan?

"aku sudah buatkan bubur tapi dia membuangnya!"

"bubur dari You oji-san nggak enak," setan kecil sialan menanggapi. Dasar! Dia sok cari perhatian pada si manajer sialan. Manajer sialan itu tersenyum lembut. Membuatku tidak bosan untuk memperhatikannya, "baikalah, aku akan membuatkan Ken makan. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji kalau nanti makanannya seenak buatan kaa-san," kata manajer sialan sambil menarik taplak meja kotor dan baju setan kecil yang dipakainya tadi.

Ku rasa aku harus bersyukur dia ada disini, "aku juga," kataku tanpa menatapnya, "eh?" aku bisa melihat manajer sialan menatapku, "kau pikir cuma setan kecil itu saja yang lapar?"

Manajer sialan kembali tersenyum lembut. Sialan! Kenapa aku merasa jantungku jadi berdetak tidak teratur? Padahal hanya melihat manajer sialan itu tersenyum. Bukankah aku sudah sering melihatnya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan buatkan kalian makan. Tunggu sebentar ya," manajer sialan itu berjalan ke dapur. Ya, dia memang sudah hafal dengan apartementku. Dia sering kemari untuk mengatur stategi kalau aku sedang malas mengerjakannya di ruang klub. Aku sempat mendengar suara mesin cuci dinyalakan. Aku tersenyum diam-diam. Dia memang budak paling bermanfaat.

Tidak berapa lama aku sudah bisa mencium aroma yang sangat lezat, dan manajer sialan itu kembali dengan dua piring nasi goreng di tangannya. Dia menyerahkannya satu padaku, "kenapa cuma nasi goreng?" protesku.

"Habis di dapur tidak ada yang bisa ku masak," jawabnya. Dia menyuapi si setan kecil sialan. Ya sudahlah daripada lapar, "bagaimana rasanya?" ia bertanya sambil melirikku, "seperti biasanya," jawabku cuek. Apa aku harus menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya? Satu kalimat saja, buatan manajer sialan ini selalu sempuna. Membuatku ketagihan. Aku tidak penah makan yang seenak ini selain buatan ibuku.

"Enak!" kata setan sialan itu antusias. Memuakan! Pintar sekali dia mendekati manajer sialan, "Ken, habis makan nanti Ken tidur ya, soalnya aku ada urusan dengan You oji-san," kata manajer sialan itu. Menjijikan sekali mendengar manajer sialan memanggilku dengan nama itu.

"Oh, urusan orang dewasa seperti kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya setan kecil sialan itu polos.

"Eh?" aku dan manajer sialan itu menatapnya cengo. Tapi kemudian.

"KEKEKEKEKE…..!" aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Apa katanya tadi? Urusan orang dewasa? Apa yang diajarkan kakak sialan padanya? Kulihat wajah manajer sialan itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lucu sekali! Setan kecil sialan cuma bilang begitu dia langung memerah begitu. Jangan-jangan dia berharap? "KEKEKEKE!" aku menendang meja di depanku menahan geli.

"Hiruma-kun tertawamu berlebihan," katanya pelan. Aku bisa melihat keringat menetes di keningnya. Kenapa dia?

"Ken, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya manajer sialan, "habis kaa-san dan tou-san biasanya ada urusan orang dewasa kalau nyuruh Ken tidur," jawab si setan kecil sialan, "KEKEKEKE! Bodoh, ada orang bodoh," celetukku, "Hiruma-kun, hentikan!" kata manajer sialan tegas. Tapi aku malah tertawa lebih keras. Dasar orang-orang bodoh!

"Bukan begitu Ken, aku dan ojisan-mu mau mengerjakan PR dari pak guru. Bukan urusan orang dewasa seperti kaa-san dan tou-san," jelas manajer sialan, "oh, begitu," setan cilik sialan sepertinya puas dengan jawaban manajer sialan. Benar-benar dua orang bodoh.

Setelah selesai menyuapi si setan kecil sialan manajer sialan membersihkan sampah-sampah yang dibuat si setan kecil itu. Dia membersihkan bekas bubur itu dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Bahkan cangkir kopi bekasku dan kakak sialan ia singkirkan juga. Jadilah sekarang ruang tamuku yang kecil ini bersih seperti sedia kala. Mungkin ada baiknya juga manajer sialan disini. Bagaimana kalau aku memaksanya untuk terus membersihkan rumahku selamanya.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun lihat," kata manajer sialan begitu dia keluar dari dapur. Aku meliriknya dengan malas, "Ken benar-benar tidur. Anak pintar," kata manajer sialan itu sok manis. Aku melirik si setan kecil sialan. Dia tidur di sofa sebelahku, apanya yang pintar. Semua orang juga bisa tidur. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tidur kan?

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai rapat strateginya," kataku mengeluarkan beberapa file, "besok kita akan maju dengan apa?" tanya manajer sialan sambil mengambil salah satu file itu, "Dragon Fly, aku dan dread sialan. Aku akan tunjukan Dragon Fly yang lebih hebat dibanding saat melawan Amerika,"

Manajer sialan mengangguk mengerti, "botak sialan pasti akan sulit berhadapan dengan gendut sialan, tapi monyet sialan bukan tanadingan rambut panjang sialan dan biksu sialan, lalu untuk cebol sialan, rambut liar sialan dan dread sialan akan menjaganya, juga si mata merah sialan-"

"Bisakah kau menyebutkan nama orang dengan benar? Aku bingung sekali. Sambil mendengarkanmu aku harus membayangkan siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Kalau kau bicara secepat itu, kapasitas otakku tidak akan mencapainya!" protes manajer sialan.

"KEKEKEKE! Salah sendiri kau bego!" aku menanggapi sambil tertawa. Lucu sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Manajer sialan menggelembungkan pipinya menahan kesal. Sekarang dia kelihatan tambah lucu, seperti orang bodoh, "KEKEKEKE!" aku kembali tertawa.

"Hiruma-kun pelankan suaramu!" tegur manajer sialan pelan tapi tegas. Sayangnya aku tidak mendengarkan. Memangya kapan aku mendengarkannya, "KEKEKEKE!" aku malah tertawa lebih keras. Yeah, sepertinya sekarang aku yang seperti orang bodoh, tertawa keras tanpa sadar apa yang sebenarnya membuatku tertawa. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu menghentikan tawaku. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menyebalkam.

"HUWAAAAAA…!" setan kecil sialan itu menangis dengan kerasnya, "benarkan, sudah ku bilang pelankan suaramu! Kau membuatnya bangun!" eh, kenapa manajer sialan itu marah-marah padaku? Manajer sialan mendekati setan kecil sialan. Dengan sangat lembut dia mengangkat tubuh setan cilik sialan dan memeluknya, "sayang, cup, cup, cup…. Oji-san berisik ya? Maaf ya," katanya sambil menggendong setan kecil sialan.

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya, "huhuhuhu….. Kaa-san!" sekarang bocah sialan itu memanggil ibunya. Menyebalkan, "tch. Merepotkan!" gerutuku, "itu gara-gara kau!" manajer sialan masih marah padaku soal itu. Menyebalkan. Dia menatapku sebentar dengan pandangan galak.

Kenapa sih? Setan kecil itu cuma terbangun dan menangis, kenapa menyalahkanku?

"Sebentar ya, kaa-san sedang pergi. Hari ini Ken sama oba-san ya," katanya sambil terus menenangkan setan kecil sialan yang menyebalkan itu, "Hiruma-kun tolong buatkan susu," kata manajer sialan. Aku menatapnya malas, "suadah tidak memarahiku lagi, Mamo oba-san?" aku meledeknya.

"Jangan begitu. Sekarang buatkan Ken susu. Sepertinya bagus juga supaya kau latihan jadi ayah," eh, dapat dari mana dia kata-kata begitu? Dia ingin aku jadi ayah, "kalau aku punya anak aku tidak akan memberinya susu tapi peluru!" jawabku asal, "jangan ngaco! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" protes manajer sialan, "kenapa? Yang ku beri peluru itu kan anakku, bukan anakmu!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Tapi Ken akan terus nangis kalau tidak di kasih susu, jadi tolong buatkan!" aku sempat melihat rona merah di pipinya sesaat sebelum dia bicara tadi. Akhirnya seperti biasa, aku menuruti keinginan manajer sialan.

Aku beranjak ke dapur membawa kotak susu dan cangkirnya. Manajer sialan mengikuti. Sepertinya dia ingin memastikan kalau aku benar-benar membuatkan susu, bukan racun.

"Hiruma-kun cangkirnya di rendam air hangat dulu. Hiruma-kun untuk ukuran segini susunya harus enam sendok, Hiruma-kun perbandingan air panasnya 3:7, Hiruma-kun, bla bla bla,"

"Berisik! Kalau begitu buat saja sendiri!" bentakku. Aku sempat melihat tubuh manajer sialan benguncang. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka aku akan membentaknya seperti itu, "kalau begitu kau pegang Ken, dan jangan buat dia lebih mengangis, " ia akhirnya menjawab, "kau benar-benar tidak bisa jadi ayah," manajer sialan menggerutu lagi. Aku mendengus kesal dan mengambil alih si setan kecil sialan dari tangan manajer sialan.

"Kalau kau menangis lagi, aku akan benar-benar melemparmu ke luar jendela!" kataku, "Hiruma-kun, jangan ngaco!" kali ini giliran manajer sialan membentakku. Aku tidak meladeninya, aku keluar saja dari dapur.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat setan kecil sialan berhenti menangis. Aku menyeringai senang karena menemukannya, "heh, setan kecil sialan," aku menurunkan setan kecil sialan dari gendonganku, "kau tadi mau bermain dengan ini kan?" aku menyodorkan bazooka padanya. Aku lihat matanya membulat, dan tangisannya langsung berhenti.

"Apa ini oji-san?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus body bazooka dengan penuh minat, "bazooka, kau bisa menunjukan ini pada teman yang nakal padamu. Dijamin temanmu itu tidak akan nakal lagi."

"Ken boleh memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau kau sudah besar aku bisa mengajarimu cara menggunakannya," keturunan setan harus menerima didikan ala setan. Aku menyeringai membayangkan setan kecil ini bisa jadi sepertiku kalau sudah besar.

"Hiruma-kun apa yang lakukan?" manajer sialan keluar dari dapur dan langsung marah-marah karena aku membiarkan setan kecil sialan bermain dengan salah satu senjataku. Padahal tadi aku melarang setan kecil ini menyentuhnya, "mengajarinya cara untuk menguasai dunia," jawabku asal.

"Pelajaran macam apa itu? Jangan macam-macam!"

"Cerewet. Keturunan setan harus belajar cara setan. Biar bagaimanapun, sedikit sifatku menurun kepadanya,"

Manajer sialan cuma menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia menyerahkan cangkir susu pada setan kecil sialan, "oba-san jalan-jalan yuk?" rengek si setan sialan. Huh, sikap menyebalkannya muncul lagi, "eh, bagaimana Hiruma-kun?" tanya manajer sialan padaku, "ya gak gimana-gimana!" jawabku cuek.

"Ayo, oba-san!" setan kecil sialan kembali merengek, "You-ojisan, ayo….!" Keh, sekarang dia malah mengajakku. Manajer sialan melihatku dengan pandangan memohon yang menjijikan. Huh, sudahlah. Cepat selesaikan ini. Nanti sore juga setan kecil ini pulang!

"Baiklah. Ayo," aku mengambil kunci mobilku. Aku berfikir sebentar, bawa apa ya? Ku masukan permen karet favoritku ke dalam mulut untuk membantuku berfikir, hm… pistol saja. Aku menyambar dua buah pistol dan melangkah keluar, dua orang bodoh itu mengikutiku.

Karena permintaan dua makhluk menyebalkan itu akhirnya aku menurut menemani mereka ke kebun binatang. Dengan mengancam penjaga tiketnya, aku berhasil mendapat tiga tiket secara cuma-cuma.

"Lihat Ken, itu binatang apa?" tanya manajer sialan itu penuh semangat pada si setan kecil sialan. Ku biarkan saja mereka jalan duluan. Aku malas jalan bersama orang-orang norak seperti mereka, "gajah…. Itu gajah, Mamo oba-san!" jawab setan kecil sialan norak.

Ngapain sih mereka? Memalukan! Semua orang juga tahu kalau itu gajah, "kalau yang itu apa, Ken?" manajer sialan kini menunjuk sekumpulan monyet yang tengah menerima kacang yang dilempar pengunjung.

"KEKEKEKEKE….! Rasanya aku jadi ingat seseorang!" celetukku, "Hiruma-kun, kau ini!" manajer sialan menyikut rusukku, "kita lihat apa dia juga sehebat si monyet sialan?" aku mengambil kacang dari tangan manajer sialan kemudian melemparnya.

"YA-HA!" Devil Lasser Bullet.

_**GREP!**_

Salah satu monyet itu bisa menagkapnya, "waaw…. Lemparannya hebat!" aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik menyebalkan di belakangku. Aku menyeringai. Bukan karena senang mendengar pujian orang-orang sialan itu, tapi karena pass-ku bisa ditangkap binatang itu.

"You oji-san hebat. Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" setan kecil sialan bertanya dengan antusias, "Ken juga ingin bisa?" tanya manajer sialan, "ya, ya, tentu saja! Ken sudah lihat You oji-san di tv, oji-san keren banget!"

"Keh, bocah sialan. Kalau kau sudah besar, akan ku ajarkan bagaimana cara melakukan yang tadi," kataku sambil menyeringai. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat manajer sialan itu tersenyum. Dan setelah itu, entah terbawa suasana atau bagaimana, aku jadi menikmati perjalanan kami. Aku tidak lagi setengah hati menemani mereka, aku bahkan menakut-nakuti si setan kecil sialan dengan menirukan suara macan yang mengamuk, tentu saja setelah itu manajer sialan memerahiku.

Aku juga ikut berfpose saat manajer sialan dan setan kecil sialan itu mengajak berfoto bersama ular phyton yang super besar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kami jadi terlihat seperti satu keluarga. Hey, tunggu? Kenapa aku sempat berfikir begitu? Mana mungkin. Yang benar saja! Tapi biarlah, aku nikmati saja hari ini.

Setan kecil sialan menguap panjang dan manajer sialan itu memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Biasanya aku akan menolak, tapi untuk kali ini saja aku biarkan, aku berjongkok di depan bocah sialan itu, "ayo naik, setan kecil sialan," kataku. Setan kecil sialan langsung aik ke punggungku. Jadilah sekarang dia dalam gendonganku, kami memutuskan untuk pulang setelah melihat keadaan setan kecil ini. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan tertidur dalam gendonganku.

"Haah…. Hari ini menyenangkan!" kata manajer sialan yang berjalan di sampingku. Dia membelai wajah setan kecil sialan, "Hiruma-kun, kalau dilihat-lihat. Ken agak mirip denganmu ya, dia tampan," katanya lagi.

Mendengar itu aku jadi menyeringai jahil, "kau mau bilang kalau aku ini tampan, hah?" godaku dengan seringai dua taring andalanku, "bu, bukan begitu. Siapa yang bilang kau tampan?" elak manajer sialan. Aku jadi makin semangat menggodanya, "bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau bocah setan ini mirip denganku, dan kau bilang dia tampan. Itu artinya kau cuma mau bilang kalau aku ini tampan kan…?"

"Tidak begitu ya! Aku cuma bilang dia mirip denganmu, dan Ken itu tampan! Kalau kau sih, tentu saja sama sekali tidak tampan!" meskipun berkata seperti itu, aku melihat warna merah begitu jelas diwajahnya. Aku tahu, dia berbohong.

"KEKEKEKEKE…!" aku cuma tertawa menanggapinya, "Hiruma-kun, pelankan suaramu," tegur si manajer sialan.

Begitu sampai apartemantku, manajer sialan memaksa untuk membiarkan setan kecil sialan tidur di kamarku. Apa boleh buat, aku menurut saja. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau dipikir, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi selalu menuruti permintaan manajer sialan. Mungkin karena….? Tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam.

Manajer sialan itu sedang menyelemuti setan kecil sialan yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidurku. Manajer sialan mencium keningnya dengan penuh, ew… cinta. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, manajer sialan pasti akan menjadi ibu yang sangat baik suatu saat nanti. Beruntung sekali orang yang akan menemani hidupnya kelak.

Ku rasa pikiranku makin lama makin kacau. Untuk apa aku memikirkan masa depan manajer sialan, masa depanku saja belum jelas. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Satu lagi hari menyenangkan bersama manajer sialan. Sepertinya, kalau bersama dia setiap hari terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Ting… Tong…

Aku dan manajer sialan menoleh mendengar suara sialan itu. Mungkin itu orang tua si anak sialan ini. Karena terlalu menikmati hari ini sepertinya aku jadi tidak sadar kalau hari ini sudah sore. Bahkan aku dan manajer sialan belum menyelesaikan rapat strategi kami, "biar aku yang buka," kata manajer sialan seraya berjalan melewatiku. Aku menyusul langkahnya.

"Eh, bukankah ini apartement Youichi?" aku bisa mendengar suara kakak sialan itu keheranan, "kau yakin tidak salah nomornya?" kali ini suara kakak ipar sialan yang terdengar. Pasangan idiot itu benar-benar bikin repot.

"Ini benar apartement Hiruma-kun kok. Saya temannya," manajer sialan itu bicara, "silahkan masuk, kalian pasti orang tua Ken, ya?" manajer sialan berjalan masuk diikuti kakak sialan dan suaminya. Aku menyuruh dua orang itu duduk sementara aku sibuk bermain dengan senapan-senapanku, mulutku sibuk membuat balon dari permen karet yang entah keberapa. Manajer sialan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum.

"Kakak sialan bilang kau ke Osaka?" tanyaku, kakak ipar sialan mengangguk, "aku baru datang siang ini dan Ayumi bilang kalau Ken bersamamu," jawabnya.

"Kau tinggal dengan cewek, You-kun?" tanya kakak sialan dengan nada mengintimidasi. Aku meliriknya malas, "apa urusanmu?" aku balik bertanya, "kanapa malah balik bertanya? Kau tidak boleh tinggal satu atap dengan cewek yang belum kau nikahi. Bisa bahaya!" omel kakak sialan, "Ayumi benar, You. Kau tidak boleh tinggal bersama wanita yang bukan istrimu," sambung kakak ipar sialan.

"KEKEKEKEKE…..! dasar orang-orang bego, memangnya siapa yang tinggal serumah? Manajer sialan itu disini cuma untuk mengasuh setan kecil sialan. Karena dia sangat merepotkan!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Hiruma-kun!" sambar manajer sialan yang baru saja kembali, ia meletakan empat kopi di atas meja, "eh, jadi kau tidak tinggal bersama You-kun?" tanya kakak sialan bego. Manajer sialan tersenyum geli, " tentu saja tidak, aku dan Hiruma-kun sebenarnya ada janji untuk rapat strategi, tapi waktu aku menelponnya. Aku tahu dia sedang kesulitan, jadi aku kemari," jawab manajer sialan sopan.

"Youichi ternyata belum bisa jadi ayah, ya," sahut kakak ipar sialan, "iya, aku juga tadi bilang begitu padanya," manajer sialan itu menanggapi. Kenapa mereka malah membicarakanku? Menyebalkan, "tch, tidak usah pedulikan orang. Bawa pergi saja setan kecil sialan itu dari sini. Aku sudah muak!"

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Apa? Kau mau mengomeliku lagi?"

"You-kun, jangan begitu pada pacarmu!" tegur kakak sialan, "siapa yang pacarku? Dia itu manajerku. Dasar kakak sialan!" bentakku, "cepat bawa pulang setan kecil itu sebelum dia ngompol di kasurku!"

"Huh… Baiklah, ayo Ryota, kita pulang saja. Sepertinya You ingin berduaan dengan pacarnya," kata kakak sialan ngaco, "aku bukan pacarnya Hiruma-kun!" manajer sialan menegaskan, "iya, iya, berscanda. Tapi kalian cocok lho…" aku mendengus mendengar omongan kakak sialan.

Tak lama setelah itu kakak sialan dan suaminya pamit, mereka sepaertinya kerepotan membawa si setan kecil sialan yang masih tidur, "salam buat Ken, ya," kata manajer sialan sambil melambaikan tangannya, "jangan datang lagi," kataku. Kakak sialan dan suaminya hanya melambaikan tangan.

Akhirnya pengganggu sudah lenyap, "Hiruma-kun," panggil manajer sialan. Aku menoleh. Ku lihat dia sedang berjalan menuju balkon, matanya berbinar-binar menjijikan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Matahari terbenam.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau dari sini bisa lihat _**sunset**_!" kata manajer sialan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "hm," cuma itu jawabanku, yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan yang dikatakan manajer sialan.

"Hiruma-kun," panggil manajer sialan. Kami berdiri di balkon apartementku yang menghadap ke barat, memandang matahari terbenam, "jadi, ibu Ken adalah kakakmu?" manajer sialan itu tersenyum menatapku, manis sekali. Tdak, maksudku, jelek sekali.

"Yeah," jawabku singkat tanpa memandangnya, "dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa," dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat senyum manajer sialan lenyap, "memangnya, kemana yang lain?" ia bertanya takut-takut.

Aku meliriknya sebentar, "gomen ne," lirihnya pelan. Aku bisa melihat pandangan bersimpati darinya, "ibuku sudah lama meninggal," aku menjawab. Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga dia tahu.

"Lalu ayahmu?"

"Hm, aku tidak ingat pernah punya ayah," jawabku cuek, "seingatku cuma ada kakak sialan, tapi waktu tersadar, aku sebatang kara," hey, kenapa aku menceritakan hal cengeng begitu padanya?

Manajer sialan tersenyum pahit. Ia menggenggam tanganku, "Hiruma-kun kau kesepian?"

Mungkin, tapi itu aku yang dulu, "ada kau, aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian," jawabku ngaco. Ngapain aku bicara begitu. Sepertinya mulutku tidak mau mematuhi perintah otak untuk tetap merahasiakan masalah itu. Manajer sialan tersenyum, bukan senyum menyebalkan seperti tadi. Kali ini dia tersenyum geli, aku bisa menebak dia pasti menertawakan kata-kataku tadi.

"Aku serius," ucapku pelan. Manajer sialan itu diam. Dia menatapku, "empat tahun bersamamu adalah empat tahun paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Setelah setiap hari selalu sendirian, aku merasa begitu senang mengenalmu. Kau selalu ada di sampingku, mendukungku. Mungkin aku bisa sampai sejauh ini juga karena dukunganmu," aku balas menggenggam jemarinya.

Manajer sialan menutup matanya sebentar sebelum memandangku tajam, "kau selalu begitu. Kau selalu menyimapan semuanya sendirian. Bukankah aku sering bilang padamu, kau bisa datang padaku setiap kau membutuhkan, tapi kau seperti tidak mempercayaiku. Aku, sudah lama ingin mendengar kau bilang begitu," katanya, "aku selalu ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu, kesedihan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku ingin jadi orang yang kau percayai."

Aku balik menatapnya dan menggenggam jari-jari mungil malaikat ini lebih erat, "aku percaya padamu. Mamori," ah, akhirnya aku mengucapkannya. Sebenarnya ini sangat menyebalkan, "beri aku dukungan lebih lama, aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingku, menemaniku," ternyata aku salah menilai diriku sendiri yang ku pikir kuat menghadapi hidupku sendirian, akhirnya aku tahu, aku butuh seseorang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku mau kau bersandar padaku saat kau lelah, saat kau sedih. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu selamanya," manjer sialan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tersenyum diam-diam, "tadi aku sempat berfikir. Kalau di masa depan nanti aku punya keluarga. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mau mereka tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna. Entah kenapa aku yakin, kalau bersamamu, aku pasti bisa mewujudkannya," kataku pelan tanpa menatapnya. Aku tidak percaya setan yang ditakuti seantero Jepang mengungkapkan kata-kata sialan seperti itu.

Aku bisa merasakan manajer sialan mengangguk, "tentu. Tentu saja kita akan mewujudkannya. Terimakasih, Youichi. Aku juga merasa sangat senang bisa berada di sampingmu. Aku yakin, pertemuan kita dulu bukan kebetulan. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga," aku memberikan satu kecupan di kening manajer sialan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya, sudah saatnya setan ini membagi semua bebannya pada sang malaikat.

"Lihat Youichi. Matahari terbenam. Indah sekali!" kata manajer sialan norak, kami masih saling berpegangan tangan dan manajer sialan masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, tangannya yang bebas menunjuk matahari yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang, "biasa saja," jawabku cuek.

"Mou… dasar tidak peka! Seperti ini kan sangat romantis. Aku mau melihatnya terus setiap sore bersamamu."

"Cih, ngapain melakukan hal membosankan begini. Lebih baik kau temani aku menyusun strategi!" aku merangkul bahunya dan menyeret manajer sialan masuk. Yeah, matahari terbenam mungkin indah. Tapi hal yang paling indah menurutku adalah bertemu denganmu.

OWARI

yah... akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalo judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung. maklum, pemula.

buat yang terakhir. mohon review dari senpai semuanya. Demi kelangsungan hidup saia.


End file.
